1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to apparatus and systems for signal processing. More particularly, the apparatus and systems related to digital signal processing. Specifically, the apparatus and systems of the present invention relate to digital conditioning of a signal with a pre-processing engine.
2. Background Information
Spectrum analysis of an input signal is one of the most common processing tasks of a Synthetic Instrument (SI). Instruments that perform spectrum analysis have evolved over the years from parallel filter bank implantations through sequential swept frequency implementations to modern windowed fast Fourier Transform implementations. Frequency range, desired bandwidths, dynamic range, and the other considerations dictate which of the three techniques or combination of techniques are best suited to a particular application. The previous generations of aviation support equipment dating back over the past forty years (i.e. VAST, CASS) have taught us that continuous change in avionics and test technology is inevitable. “Technology gallop” as well as the changing mission landscape in terms of UUTs to be supported in the future is ever changing-especially if one needs to keep in play a support system such as eCASS for the next 20-30 years. This dynamic situation often results in a mismatch between the operational units to be supported in the field and the test support systems required to RFI and diagnose these systems.
However, that the precision, accuracy, measurement time and computational complexity of measurement systems implemented using Synthetic Instrument technology may be degraded compared to the performance of classic test equipment. Therefore, improved Synthetic Instrument technology is desired.